The Pokemon Master Returns
by Darcorn
Summary: The human world haven't seen Ash five years. Many things have changed since then. Ash is no longer human and yet at the same time he is. Can Ash regain his trust in the human race and her? Will everyone accept him back? Please R


The Pokémon Master Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything dealing with it. The plot of the first chapter is mine but I borrowed some things from Dragon Phoenix. The rest of the story is completely mine as the names: Nova, Ho-shi, Silver, Rai, Star, Violet and Grow.  
  
Notation: **§**Telepathy**§** /_Thoughts_/

On the sea far from civilization where no human could see was a hidden island. Any plane that would fly by would see nothing but low clouds, as the island was completely covered from view. They wouldn't even notice that further below these lingering clouds was a colony of pokemon. But these pokemon were different from the conventional pokemon. These pokemon were created through a cloning process years ago to take over the world. Now they lived a happy and peaceful life on their island working together. They lived there so they could avoid human contact, they feared that they would be captured and forced to fight. They all knew that other pokemon tribes would consider them outcasts so they stayed together and became a family. Life on the island was pure comfort and peaceful, as they had no worries like the outside world.

It was a beautiful day, however today was not a normal day. Today one of their own was leaving to go back to the outside world, the human world. Except that this one wasn't a pokemon, he was human. He was the only human ever to be allowed to stay in their home. This human had been living with them for over five years. All the pokemon accepted him, as they already knew him.

A lone figure was standing in a clearing in front of all the pokemon clones, and on his right shoulder sat his first pokemon ever and loyal friend, Pikachu. His name was Ashura Ketchum. The last time the human world had seen him; he was only 14 yrs old and had won the title of Pokemon Master. Now he was no longer the small scrawny boy that was once known. Now he was 19 yrs old. However he was also no longer an ordinary human either, he had changed in more ways than one.

Ash was now a tall 5'11'' in height; his body had finally matured compared to his former teenage form. His face had sharpened into that of a handsome young man that would make girls positively drool, but he didn't care about it at all. Ash's black hair that usually stuck out all over his head, now reached between his shoulder blades, which he had nicely tied back into a simple ponytail at the nape of his neck. His voice also had deepened, however he rarely spoke aloud anymore since he could speak to the other pokemon telepathically. Over his five years with the pokemon clones he was living with; Ash had worked hard in keeping himself fit through training and assisting with anything that was needed in the tribe along with Pikachu. He had developed his body into a very muscular body shape, while still keeping his thin body frame. His lean muscular frame however completely betrayed what his actual physical strength, which was far greater than most people would think for someone his size. Also Ash now had a nice tan to his body instead of his usual white skin color.

Ash stood in front of the pokemon clones dressed in entirely black clothing. He wore black pants, black shoes, and a black long sleeved collared shirt with black vest over it. As Ash wore all that he also was wearing a long black hooded cloak that reached down to his feet. The black cloak was so dark that if it were nighttime, you wouldn't be able to see him, as he would blend in with the darkness perfectly. But as of right now his hood was down.

Ash sensed the coming arrival of several powerful pokemon. He turned his head up to see the five legendary birds. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-oh, and Lugia were coming to land in the clearing. After landing Ash was surrounded by the birds, but he wasn't frightened or shocked by their arrival as he had a feeling they were coming. A roar was heard in the distance, and a short time later the three legendary dogs arrived. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune came into view and then took their position along side the birds. All eight looked directly at him and bowed their heads in respect to him, and he did the same.

Finally two pokemon stepped forward or more accurately floated forward to Ash. One was a small cat like pokemon with a white and pinkish tone to its skin color floating along side the other. This pokemon was once thought to be extinct and was known as Mew. The other pokemon looked just like Mew but had a grayish tone to its skin color. He was much larger and he had a humanoid body shape to him. He was also a clone just like the others created by scientists from a fossil remain of a Mew. He was called Mewtwo. Both were the most powerful psychic pokemon in the world. After arriving in front of Ash, Mewtwo levitated back down to the ground while Mew happily remained flying about both of them like a little carefree child.

**§**Are you sure you want to do this, my friend? **§ **Mewtwo asked using his psychic ability. Ash looked at Mewtwo who had been his friend for his five years of living with pokemon clone tribe. He remembered when he first arrived; Mewtwo removed the memory block that he placed on him when they first met. After that they had become the best of friends.

**§**Yes Mewtwo. You know I have too. **§ ** Ash replied back, solemnly. He really didn't want to leave as he had learned to love the simple and peaceful life they had. Ash considered this place more as his home than the human world. Going back to the outside world also meant facing his past, he would have to face people he once knew, the pain, and her.

**§**Ash? **§** Mew called. He turned his attention to the little pokemon floating around them. **§**You know we will support whatever you're decision is. It's just that you've been a part of our lives for quite some time now. You know we consider you a part of our family. We're just concerned that's all. **§** Mew said with concern in her voice. Ash smiled at her, it was true all the pokemon in tribe considered him a part of their family ever since he joined them and he did the same for them.

**§**Yes, Mew I know. But I have to return to the outside world. You know the reason why I have to go, because if I don't all of you aren't going to be safe for much longer. **§ **Ash replied.

**§**I just wish you didn't have to go. I don't want to lose you. **§ ** Mew cried softly, floating over to Ash and hugging his neck. Ash smiled and retuned the hug, running his hand over her head trying to ease Mew's sadness. Pikachu who was on the other side didn't mind in the least of Ash hugging another pokemon, as he too had become good friends with the other pokemon. While all the pokemon clones and Mewtwo watched the scene, most couldn't help it when a tear ran down their face at seeing that their friend was going to leave very soon. After the gentle hug Mew gave him, she slowly floated back to where Mewtwo was.

**§**Just be careful Ash.**§** Mewtwo warned. **§**You know that most if not all of the humans in the world already think you're dead. I'm sure that many will be happy to see that you're very much alive. But what I'm more concerned about is if they discover what happened to you by that Nova project.** §** Concern was clearly heard in his voice.

Ash already knew what Mewtwo was talking about. As Ash flung his left arm out, the cloak on the left side flew up for a moment and settled behind his shoulder. There clearly in view was what looked like a grayish-white cord about inch in diameter wrapped around his waist where a belt would be. It contrasted greatly next to his entire black attire. Slowly the 'cord' started moving and unwrapped itself from his waist. After it was free from his waist, one could clearly see that it wasn't a cord or a belt of some kind. It was actually a tail. (A/N: NO! He is not a sayian like in DBZ.) He waved it around a bit at his side, while looking at it for a moment. His tail was similar in shape to the one that Mew had only his was three feet long, as it was able to wrap completely around his 30 inch waist perfectly with some of it overlapping in the back.

** §**I know, Mewtwo. I know. **§ ** Ash replied sadly, remembering how he got it brought back unpleasant and painful memories and sent shivers down his spine. He gently wrapped his tail around his waist again before drawing the cloak back over his shoulder again. It was painful to think about how he got his tail. For the people responsible were the same people that he was about to go face back in the human world. Team Rocket.

**§**Are you all right Ash? **§ ** Pikachu asked sensing his friend's uneasiness. Ash turned to look at his friend. Ash's blue eyes met Pikachu's black ones. Ash's eyes were never blue before, just like he never had a tail and changed to a pokemon when he wanted before. But all that changed when Team Rocket captured him. Since then Ash was never the same or completely human. Before Team Rocket captured him, tortured, and experimented on him; Ash didn't have a tail, changed to a pokemon and his eyes were an amber-brown color. But now Ash's eyes had the color of the ocean. A blue that seemed endless as a sapphire sea, if a person were to look into them he would be lost in them or feel like their souls were being pierced through. When he changed to a pokemon his eyes were also blue but with cat like pupils, he had a tail and his body was like Mewtwo's.

**§**I'll be all right, Pikachu. **§ ** He replied with a smile, scratching behind Pikachu's ear. He and Pikachu no longer needed to speak verbally in their native language anymore not that they needed to before anyway. But Ash was able to develop his new psychic abilities with the help of Mew and Mewtwo over his time here. While Pikachu was able to develop some a bit later, nothing like Ash's of course. But Pikachu could always tell how Ash was feeling, regardless of their psychic ability.

For because of what happened five years ago, Ash now despised humans, he had lost his faith in them. First she hurt him emotionally and then Team Rocket hurt him physically and then experimented on him like his life didn't matter. In short Ash felt that he could never trust anyone again, as far as humans are concerned. He was both angry and afraid of them for what they did to him.

Suddenly the air was filled with a beautiful song. Ash recognized it as Lugia's song; he smiled at the giant silver bird. Lugia's song always helped Ash relax when he was scared, nervous, or just felt lonely. Ash turned his attention to Lugia who was singing right now, seeing that Ash known as the 'Chosen One' to him and the other legendaries when they first met was uneasy. After finishing his song, Ash thanked him.

** §**You're welcome Ash. **§** The mighty bird replied. **§**I have something for you. **§** Lugia moved a bit exposing his leg revealing a small item tied to his leg. Ash moved over to it and untied it. He examined it closely; it wasn't very big and was oddly shaped. He looked back at Lugia.

** §**You didn't have to give me a gift, Lugia. Just being your friend and getting to know you like I did is more than enough for me. **§** Ash reminded him.

**§**I know, but I still wanted to give you this. **§** Nodding his head to the gift still unwrapped in Ash's hands. **§**Go ahead and open it.** §** Lugia encouraged with a smile, or what could be considered a smile from him. Ash shrugged and unwrapped it. He was shocked to see that it was the shell flute that was used to play his song. It looked exactly like the one used when he first met Lugia.

**§**Lugia, why are you giving me this? **§** Ash asked curiously looking into the large bird's eyes. **§**It is a gift for you. Whenever you feel lonely you can play my song. **§ ** Looking at Pikachu still on Ash's shoulder. **§**No offense to you Pikachu.**§** Pikachu replied in his own language showing he wasn't offended. **§**When you feel the need to hear my song, you can play it. **§** Ash smiled at the large silver bird, and gave a gentle hug around his neck.

** §**Thank you Lugia. **§** He said before letting go.

**§**Ash, are you ready? **§ ** Mewtwo asked about a minute later. Ash nodded. **§**Alright, before you go we want to give something to you. **§ **Mewtwo raised his three fingered hands before him, closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. His psychic aura started to show for a brief moment before a flash appeared in front of him. Mewtwo opened his eyes again and his aura disappeared right after. There in his hands was a black backpack very similar to the one that Ash used to travel with when he was younger. Ash smiled at Mewtwo, as the large cat-like pokemon used psychometamorphosis. The ability to create things with one's mind was not an easy skill to learn or do even for Mewtwo. Even Ash was able to do that ability but only for simple things like clothing and such, except for him it took much more effort and a bit longer than Mewtwo. Then the bulbasaur clone came up and handed Mewtwo a large package that was wrapped in leaves. §This package Ash has a week's supply of food, fruit from the forest here. We're supplying you with this because we really don't know how the food supply is when you get there. I'll use my powers to shrink it and put it in your backpack. § Mewtwo's eyes glowed and the package shrunk down to the point where it could fit in Ash's pants pocket. He placed in Ash's new backpack before handing it to him. (A/N: Shrinking is possible. Sabrina did it to them remember.)

Ash took his new backpack gratefully slinging it over his right shoulder. It rested comfortably on his shoulder as it hung there. Pikachu dove into the bag to see how comfortable he could make himself when he didn't want to be outside.

**§**Now remember Pikachu, you can rest in there just as long as you don't start eating the food. **§ ** Ash teased. Pikachu popped his yellow head out of the top of his bag, and stuck his tongue out at Ash for his comment before ducking back in. This earned a few chuckles and giggles from the surrounding pokemon watching the amusing exchange between the two friends. Even Mewtwo was chuckling. Ash smiled at his friend's response, before putting the shell flute from Lugia in the backpack. He looked back at all the pokemon that were there to say good-bye; he couldn't help it when a single tear slowly crept its way down his cheek.

**§**It's time Ash. **§** Mewtwo said. **§**Remember you will be always welcomed back here whenever you want. Okay? **§ ** Ash nodded.

**§**Ash, should you ever need help or are in danger. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and I will be there. **§ ** Lugia said and this was met with a cry from all the legendary pokemon showing that they agree. Ever since Ash got to know the legendaries, they had all become good friends. Ash was even able to establish a psychic link with them. Whenever one of them was in danger the others would know and go to help. The legendaries agreed that they would help each other should the need ever arise, but all of them secretly agreed that Ash's safety would come first to theirs. He had saved their lives and the entire world when he was younger many times already, they were forever in his debt, which they could never repay fully. But they all agreed that they would protect him with their lives.

** §**Thank you I appreciate it. **§** Ash thanked them. Pikachu had come out of the backpack not to long ago to hear Lugia's declaration.

Ash reached into his pocket for his only two possessions he had. He didn't understand why Team Rocket even left it on him. He figured that maybe they did it to torture him, but he wasn't sure. The first item was his pokedex that held his identification and all the information on pokemon that he had seen and captured when he was on his pokemon journey when he was younger. The second was a small silver locket shaped liked a heart with a small blue sapphire stone shaped like a flower embedded on the front, hanging from a silver chain. He remembered he had gotten it five years ago. But ever since that day she hurt him, Ash had never opened the locket. Ash had never said her name since, and always referred to her in third person. But he had a feeling that he was going to encounter her on his journey, knowing his luck. / _Misty?_ /

Ash felt Pikachu rubbing small circles on his shoulder, knowing what he was thinking about. Pikachu was completely aware of what happened that night between Ash and Misty, since he was there. Pikachu had seen and heard everything that was exchanged between the two. Even he couldn't believe what happened and he certainly didn't blame Ash for the way he acted. But what puzzled Pikachu the most was that Ash never threw away the locket in these five years. Whenever he brought it up with Ash, Ash would quickly change the subject. Pikachu had a feeling he knew why Ash never got rid of it. Even though Misty had hurt him, Ash still had feelings for her.

** §**It's all right, Pikachu. **§** Said Ash, petting Pikachu on the head. He put his pokedex in the side pocket of his bag while putting the locket back in his vest pocket before turning his attention back to the pokemon before him. ** §**I guess it's time.** §** Mewtwo nodded in agreement.

Ash walked up to him and stuck out his hand. Mewtwo looked at it at first before smiling and grasping it in his own. The two friends shook hands silently thanking each other for being a good friend. Once the two released their handshake Ash moved a little further into the clearing. He turned around one more time, seeing all the pokemon clones, the five legendary birds and three legendary dogs watching him leave. Ash smiled and raised his hands in a waving gesture saying goodbye before speaking. "Goodbye my friends and take care!" Ash shouted to all of them. It was one of those few rare occurrences that he actually spoke aloud. All the pokemon before him said 'goodbye' or 'good luck' in their own language. Both Ash and Pikachu continued for another minute in saying their 'thanks' and 'goodbyes' before they disappeared in a flash of light by Ash's teleport.

** /** _Good luck my friend._ / Mewtwo thought to himself, after seeing the flash from the teleport. / _Good luck._ /


End file.
